une année pleine de nouvelles surprenantes!
by ptitte-folle
Summary: Harry entamme sa 6e année, des nouveaux éèves arrives avec son lot de mystère .une année pleine de rebondissement pour le trio et les nouveaux.lizer c ma première fanfic so...
1. Une année qui commence bizarement

Auteur :ptitte-folle  
  
Correctrice :Mélanie :P  
  
Disclaimer :Salut! Voici ma 1ère fic so soyez po trop dur. Ma fic va parler de Harry, Ron et Hermione bien sûr et de nouveaux élèves aussi. Vous pourrez voir aussi leur point de vue a tous.  
  
Personnages : ils appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling sauf les nouveaux élèves.  
  
So vous me donnerez vos avis et commentaires bons ou mauvais. So Review! Please  
  
Titre: une année pleine de nouvelles surprenantes!  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Une année qui commence bizarement  
  
Harry était en pleine déprime. Il ne retournerait à Poudlard que dans 1 mois! Poudlard est, comme vous vous en doutez une école pas comme les autres. Et bien vous avez raison, car c'est une école de sorcellerie! Et oui Harry est bel et bien Harry Potter, le célèbre sorcier qui a vaincu le célèbre mais ténébreux Voldemort ou bien Vous-Savez-Qui.  
  
Harry Potter!!!, cria son oncle Vernon (beurk!)  
  
J'arrive! , cria-t-il.  
  
Arrivé en bas, il vit des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Bonjour! , dit un homme grand au cheveux noir et yeux bleus. Je suis Réjean Ruel et je suis venu te chercher pour t'emmener chez moi pour le reste des vacances. Et c'est Dumbledore qui me l'a demandé si tu te demande pourquoi je suis ici. Va chercher tes affaires et ta chouette et reviens, d'accord?  
  
D'accord dit-il.  
  
Il monta les escaliers et rentra dans sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires. Il en redescendit 10 minutes plus tard, sa valise et la cage d'Hedwige en mains.  
  
Nous allons aller au chemin de Traverse car j'ai quelques courses à faire et après nous irons chez moi d'accord? , dit Réjean.  
  
Ok, dit Harry.  
  
Rendu au coin de la rue, il sortit sa baguette et l'agita. Le magicobus apparut en quelques secondes à peine après. Le voyage ne dura que quelques minutes. Ils arrivèrent devant une grande maison de 2 étages, de couleur rose-rouge en brique. De toute évidence elle avait été faite par des moldus. Viens, dit Réjean.  
  
Il le suivit à l'intérieur. La maison avait certainement été modifiée par magie. Elle était très acceuillante.  
  
Vien je vais te montrer ta chambre je le suivit au 2e étage. ont passa devant plusieurs chambres. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête devant une porte verte. Voilà, dit-il Je le suivit à l'intérieur. Elle était couleur bleu marine avec des étoiles jaunes. Merci, dis-je Lorsque tu auras fini de ranger tes choses tu descendras au salon j'y serais, ok ? Oui répondis-je. Lorsqu'il fus sorti je massi sur le lit en me disant, et voilà une année qui commence bizarement! 


	2. Chemin de Traverse

Auteur :ptitte-folle  
  
Correctrice : Mélanie : P  
  
Disclaimer : sorry! J'ai écris dans le premier chapitre que ils allaient au chemin de Traverse avant daller à maison mais ils allaient à la maison avant so l'y vont aller au chemin de Traverse. Et vous allez aussi vois le pov de un des nouveaux élèves qui auras à l'école cette année! Au début c Harry qui pense mais après les petits signes se serra l'autre personne. »  
  
Chapitre deux  
  
Le chemin de Traverse  
  
Je pris tout le temps que je pus pour ramasser mes vêtements, mais cela ne me pris quand même que 10 minutes pour tout ramasser. Je descendis dans le salon. Réjean étais assis dans le sofa et regardai la télévision.  
  
J'ai fini dis-je  
  
D'accord dit Réjean on peut maintenant aller au chemin de Traverse tu pourras alors acheter tes objets pour l'école.  
  
On sorti alors par le garage ou je vu une voiture de couleur blanche. Très modernes aussi. Je massi et l'on sorti.sa ne nous pris que 5 minutes même pas pour arriver la bas.  
  
Sa te dérange si je vais de mon côté et toi de tien et que l'on se rejoint au chaudron baveur a 4 :00 pour le souper(j'suis du New- Brunswick so.)?  
  
Non répondis-je  
  
Bon ben a plus tard! dit-il  
  
Ouais a + répondis-je  
  
Je me dirigeais alors vers la banque des sorciers :Gringots. Lorsque je sortis de la j'en fut bien heureux. Je haï toujours autant ces voyages sous terre a pleine vitesse. Je m'achetais des vêtements pour cet été, ne désirant plus supporter ceux de ma «famille », des robes de sorciers et comme le demandaient sur la liste, une robe de soirée. J'allais aussi acheter mes livres avec un sur les animagus. J'étais en route pour aller chez floriant fantôme pour une petite collation lorsque je me heurtais à une personne, et je tombais sur le cou. Lorsque je relevais la tête je vis que c'étai une fille de mon âge. Elle avait des cheveux noirs, des yeux bleu-noir. Elle étai aussi très jolie. Désoler dis-je en me relevant. Je lui tendit la main pour l'aider à faire de même. Elle la pris et dit : désoler, j'aurais du regarder ou j'allais Non ces ma faute a moi aussi je ne regardais pas ou j'allais. À et au faite ces quoi ton nom? Moi ces Wendy Black, et toi? Harry Potter, ou allais tu comme sa? À j'allais chez floriant fantôme rejoindre ma sœur et toi? A ben a la même place.je t'invite demandais-je Oui répondit-elle  
  
******************************************************************* *************** Je marchais pour aller chez floriant fantôme lorsque quelqu'un me heurta, je tombais sur le c cou. Je relevais la tête et vu que c'étai un gars de mon âge, cheveux noir, yeux verts caché par des lunettes. Désoler dit-il se leva et me tendit la main pour m'aider.  
  
Je la pris et je m'excusais désoler j'aurais du regarder ou j'allais dis-je  
  
Non ces ma faute a moi aussi je ne regardais pas ou j'allais. À et au faite ces quoi ton nom?dit-il Moi ces Wendy Black, et toi?  
  
Harry Potter, ou allais tu comme sa?  
  
À j'allais chez floriant fantôme rejoindre ma sœur et toi?  
  
A ben a la même place. Je t'invite me demandas-il?  
  
Oui répondis-je Arrivée la-bas je vis ma sœur en train de filtrer avec un rouquin de notre âge. Je couru voir ma sœur. Melody!!!!!!!!!! Crai-je en la serrant contre moi.  
  
Wendy!!!!!!!!!! Dit-elle en répondant à mon étreinte  
  
Comme j'suis contente de te voir dis-je! Et moi donc  
  
Et tu me présente ton copain? A vi biens sur! Wendy, voici Ronald weasley, mais appelle le Ron. Ron voici ma sœur si tu ne l'avais po vu, (n/a : Elles sont jumelles.) Wendy.  
  
Salut! Me dit Ron en me regardant mais je vu qu'il regardait par derrière moi. Je me retournais et vu Harry qui nous regardaient. Harry ! criat-il Harry fronças les sourcils, marchat vers nous et souris en criant : Ron salut mon pot! Comment tu vas? Bien pis toé? A po pire la dit Harry Hum Hum dis-je vous vous connaissez? Ils nous regardèrent, ma sœur et moi, et Harry demanda Ron tu connaissais Wendy?nop je connaissais sa sœur, Melody et toé ty connaissais Wendy?  
  
En va dire qu'oui la. Disons que je les heurter de plein fouet.  
  
Ah ok dit Ron  
  
On va s'asseoir demandai-je?  
  
Oui bonne idée dit Harry.  
  
On alla sassir, on commandas et l'on parlas. Comment ta connus ma sister Ron demandais-je? A ben c elle qui est venu me demander son chemin pis on a commencer à parler-la. Ok dis-je Un peu plus tard, alors que l'on marchait vers le chaudron baveur, Harry demanda qu'elle il est? Heu... 3 : 30 de l'après-midi pourquoi?  
  
Il faut que je sois au chaudron baveur a 4 :00 Rendu a destination on allas s'asseoir a une table en attendant nos commandent.  
  
Après avoir finis de manger on resta un instant et un peu plus tard un homme vin vers nous. Harry il faut partir dit-il. D'accord dit Harry a plus tard nous dit-il  
  
Attend une minute dit ma sœur vous êtes notre voisin d'en face vous M. Réjean Ruel!!  
  
Oui dit-il  
  
Chouette on pourra se voir dis-je à Harry Oui dit-il le visage rayonnant!  
  
Et l'on pourra inviter Ron chez nous et alors on serras tous les quartes!  
  
Chouette dit Ron  
  
Bon ben a plus dit Harry on voyant Réjean partir.  
  
Ouais a plus mon pot dit Ron.  
  
Buh bye dis Melody  
  
Je me levai et serrais Harry contre moi en disant tout bas et en lui donnant un bout de papier appelle-moi. Je lui donnais un baisser sur la joue ma il bougeas et il le reçu à la commissure des lèvres. En réalisant cela il rougit en me regardant. Bye dit-il Je le regarda partir et dis à Ron : Donne-nous le nom de ta maison pour la poudre de cheminette et on te rejoindra et Melody pourras aller te voir.Ah! oui et chez nous ces « l'espoir renaîtra »en passsant. Je l'écrivis sur un bout de papier et lui donnait  
  
Et nous il faut qu'on y va nous aussi  
  
Buh bye! Dis-je  
  
Bye dit-il Wendy le serras dans ses bras et lui dit bye on se verras et lui donnas un baiser sur les lèvres, mais volontairement bien sur. je parti en me disant qu'elle drôle de journée!  
  
Notes :je pense que je vais arrêter d'écrire car je nais pas reçus de review donc cela veut dire que vous ne l'aimer po so review si vous l'aimer pis c po dure de faire c juste le pti bouton en bas.please!!! 


	3. devenir ani

Auteur :ptitte – folle  
  
Correctrice : Mélanie : P  
  
Disclaimer : me revoici, en retard je c'est, mais je suis-la ! Lol! so review moé si vous voulez que ej continue-la.so voici la suite pis dite moé si c correct pis donné moé des idées too!so c comme l'autre chapitre la quand y a des petits signe c que c une autres personnes qui parle so a toute!!  
  
So le voici!!!  
  
Chapitre trois  
  
Je sortis toujours sonné depuis le baissée que ma donnée Wendy. J'aborde ce que l'on peut qualifier d'un sourire niais.celui d'un gars en amour et qui ne pense qu'à cela. Rendis à la maison, je montais tout de suite dans ma chambre pour aller relaxer et réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer, mais je ne pus que relaxer que 1 :30heures car je venais de me faire réveiller par le bruit d'un ronronnement d'un chat. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir un chat tout noir qui se collaient sur mes jambes. Je me redressai et le pris de mes bras pour le gratter derrière les oreilles. Il ce mi alors a ronronner plus fort et ferma les yeux comme pour dire qu'il adorait sa. Après environ 15 minutes, il se décollas de mes bras et descendu du lit, s'assis face à moi, me regarda dans les yeux et la je vu ses yeux et un déclic se fis dans ma tête. Les yeux d'un chat sont toujours bleus ou verts, mais pas les siens, ils étaient bleu-noir!  
  
Wendy?  
  
Dis-je Le chat ou plutôt la chatte miaulas comme pour confirmer. La chatte ferma les yeux un instant et il se transforma en ma wendy. J'étais tellement abasourdi que si je n'aurais pas été assis je serrais tombé parterre. Elle me souris et vin s'asseoir à coté de moi et vin se pellotenner dans mes bras, sa tête sur mon épaule. Tu es animagus demandai-je?  
  
Oui et j'aimerais que tu le devient aussi, mais seulement si TU veut. Ne le fait pas seulement pour moi mais pour toi, d'accord?  
  
D'accord et oui je veux devenir animagus.  
  
Ok so on va tu che nous, car Melody est parti voir Ron pour lui demander à lui aussi. Ok mais il faudrait que l'on demande a Hermione, notre autre amie à moi et Ron.  
  
Obliger demanda-t-elle en faisan sa petite moue de chine battue?  
  
Non, elle nous dirais et redirais que c'est interdis et qu'il faudrait être déclaré so, waille on ne lui diras po d'accord lui demandais-je?  
  
D'accord me répondit-elle!  
  
J'allais pour me lever sauf que elle, elle n'en avait pas du tous l'envie car elle ma plaquas au lit en m'embrassant.  
  
Merci, j'espère que vous avez aimé so review pleaze!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
